Iku Nagae
frame|right Introduction Iku Nagae, the mid-boss of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and a Ryuuguu no Tsukai that lives among the clouds. Able to manipulate lighting and possessing the youkai ability to read the atmosphere, Iku lives between the realm of humans and dragons, and acts as an envoy to the Dragon Palace. Advantages: Iku is an extremely resourceful character which always has an answer to a given problem. With access to most kinds of projectiles, and melee attacks with deceptive range, she is capable of setting up both complex traps and iron defenses, as well as creative long and powerful combos. Thanks to her unique economic and maneuverable flight, her aerial game is superior to most characters', with a complete air-to-air and air-to-ground moveset that can capitalize damage from most opportunities. When not airborne she is also backed up by an excellent set of useful, damaging and comboable specials and spellcards. Disadvantages: Iku combines being arguably the slowest character of the game, being lightweight and having a large hitbox, so she is very prone to strong pressure. Also, even though her moveset is almost complete, her moves are each designed for one specific purpose, and she lacks melee attacks that hit behind her and graze attacks. Because of this, she can easily lose her momentum. Most of her moves also contain critical flaws that, combined with her character disadvantages, can be punished for high damage should you whiff. Finally, because of her slow speed and predictable cancel strings, her guardcrush options are extremely limited. Due to the unreliability of her attacks, it is essential to have a creative and observant mindset; relying on good positioning and zoning, as well as precise timing and choice of her moves, in order to keep the opponent's options limited, gain card and weather advantage, and constantly create conditions to deal damage. Special Properties Floating (slow): Iku's special form of flight. Does not show the usual winds flight animation around Iku, is much more maneuverable than regular flight, turning radius is reduced, and prohibits flight landing cancelling into highjump. Also, it consumes much less spirit than regular flight. Finally, instead of just one, she has three flight animations with differently shaped hitboxes: one for vertical flight, one for forward flight and one for backwards flight. The only other characters that float are Patchouli and Yuyuko, but their floating is much more maneuverable. Hoverdash: Iku’s ground dash (D6) hovers slightly above the ground. This allows her to dash over some low physical attacks. However Iku’s hitbox is turned horizontal during the dash which makes her extra vulnerable to wide physical attacks, such as Alice’s 6A. The only other character with a hoverdash is Yukari. Long roll/slide: Iku's wakeup roll or recovery goes much further than other characters', however this also makes it much more predictable. The only other character that slides farther than usual is Patchouli, and her slide doesn't go as far as Iku's. Lightweight: Iku is launched further away, wallslams/groundslams higher, and then falls slower. The only other lightweight characters are Marisa, Alice and Patchouli. This is particularly bad for Iku, since she is vulnerable to all combos that hit lightweight characters, but due to her large hitbox size, she's still prone to most combos that whiff on the three magicians. Normal Moves Close 5A Short sleeve whip with a little spark on the end. Hits high, and chainable into 6A and 3A. As of v1.01, this will whiff on a crouching Reimu, Sakuya, Patchouli, Yuyuko, Suika, and Reisen, and a dashing Marisa/Sakuya if you are too close. Most moves with strong counterhit properties (6A, j.2A, 66C etc) cause long enough of a bounce that you can wait for your enemy to fall about mid-body height and let out another 5AA. Far 5A A spinning sleeve whip that propels Iku forward and ranges just slightly over one body length. Leaves Iku vulnerable on whiff. Risky, but the counterhit stagger is good enough to land a followup 5C on most characters, allowing you to pull off various improvised combos. Not bad for a counterhit. 5AAA Iku's Dial-A combo. A short whip, a 1-2 up-down whip that groundslams, and palm press knockback for 4 hits. It's highly recommended to not use the last "A" in the combo since the recovery is painfully slow; use 5AA then chain into a bullet/special to deal higher damage combos, or cancel into a 236B Drill Punch on block to keep yourself safe. The 2nd hit has a blind spot at certain ranges that will break the combo. If the first 2As are wrongblocked in the corner (assuming the opponent cannot dodge 5A by crouching), Iku will be in perfect position to fire continuous 5Cs to break the opponents guard. 2A Crouching sleeve whip. Hits low. Like much of Iku's moves, the actual hitbox extends slightly further than the tip of her shawl sprite. Useful if you want to poke people out of your c5A range. Combos into 3A. 3A A slow soccer tackle that travels a short distance forward and hits beyond her feet. Knocks down. 3A Charged version of 3A that travels slightly farther, but no difference in knockdown. 6A Double palm press; knockback. Also propels Iku forward. This will whiff on a dashing/crouching Sakuya and a crouching Suika. 6A Charged version of 6A that propels two body lengths, and wallslams. This will whiff on a crouching Sakuya and Suika. j.A Aeriel version of Far 5A, but Iku preserves her momentum in the air. j.6A A sleeve whip that hits forward and upwards. Has deceptively good range that goes slightly beyond the scarf. Only the initial swing hits, and bad delay if whiffed. Useful for hitting opponents flying torwards/away Iku, especially at a height slightly above her. j.2A Sleeve whip 45 degrees downward that has the same properties as j.6A, but has a huge blind spot in front of Iku. Always err on the side of overestimating it's range; chances are it'll smack, and if it won't you'll be left standing right in front of the opponent. j.8A A small drill punch, but upwards. Up to 4 hits, 10% limit per. 66A A dashing version of far 5A. Knocks back. 66B Dashes with an large electric orb in front. Connects between 2-6 body lengths, but has a blind spot in front of Iku. Whiffs past opponent at anything under 2 body lengths, and grazable. Does 1 Orb of damage on block. 66C A dashing version of j.2A without the blindspot. Groundslams. Iku will end up on the other side if connected at point blank. Combos into itself. Jumps over crouching Sakuya and Suika. Bullet Moves 5B Shoots out 5 electric orbs in a fan motion. 5 hits - 1.3k damage and 1.5 Orb damage on block. Causes Hovering. 5B Charged version of 5B that shoots 9 electric orbs that span the entire height of the screen. 9 hits - 2k damage/2-3 Orb damage. 2B Shoots out 3 electric orbs in a straight and tighter fan motion. Use this on the ground against grounded opponents that are nearby instead of the regular 5B. 3 hits - 800 damage/1 Orb damage on block. 2B Charged version of 2B that shoots 5 electric orbs that fans slightly upwards. 5 hits @ 1.3k damage, and 1.5 Orb damage on block. j.5B Same as 5B, but aerial. j.5B Same as 5B, but aerial. 5C Shoots a large orb 4 body lengths away, then explodes into 4 smaller orbs. At 3 body lengths away, does 7 hits max @ 1.5k damage and 1.5 - 2 Orbs damage on block. 5C Charged version of 5C that flies 6 body lengths at a faster speed and deals the same amount of damage. Iku is vulnerable until right before the orb explodes. 6C Fires off 4 quick streams of lightning straight through the entire length of the screen. Does max 4 hits @ 900 damage/1 Orb on block. 6C Charged version of 6C that fires 5 streams in a wider pattern for roughly the same amount of damage. Only the initial orbs cause damage. 2C Iku hops a little over 1 body length forward and releases an wind orb off of sleeve upwards. Orb travels 2 extra body lengths or after 3 hits before disappearing. Knockback + Anti-air, 3 hits @ 700 damage/1 Orb on block. Iku is vulnerable until she touches the ground or air-dashes after orb leaves her sleeve. j.5C Same as 5C, but aerial. j.5C Same as 5C, but aerial. j.6C Same as 6C, but aerial. j.6C Same as 6C, but aerial. j.2C Iku shoots an orb with lightning tailing behind it just like her 214, but at a 45º downwards angle. If the orb hits the ground it bounces and goes 45º upwards angle. j.2C Almost the same as the uncharged version, but Iku shoots two orbs instead of one and the angles are a bit different from each other. j.1C Same as j.2C, but the shot is angled down more sharply. j.1C Fires two sharply angled trailing shots. Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Hisoutensoku Skill Cards Spellcards One cost cards Two cost cards Three cost cards Four cost cards Five cost cards Hisoutensoku Spellcards One cost cards Four cost cards Combos Midscreen *'5AA 6C 623B' - 2160 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Very easy, works anywhere, leads to Limit knockdown if all three 5AA hits connect, can charge 6C in corner. *'5AA 5C HJC9 j.5C 6D/9D j.2A/j.6A/j.8A' - 2346-2571/2333-2561/2405-2462 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Iku's basic ground bnb. Whiffs on Yuyuko at j.5C, won't work on counterhit, midscreen only, and needs to be started at point blank range against most characters. Also, timing on j.5C varies from character to character. *'5AA 5C HJC9 j.5C 6D/9D j.A j.6A' - 2350-2644 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Extended version of above combo, Iku needs to fly to a proper height for both j.A and j.6A to hit, so don't fly straight forward or you'll whiff j.6A and lose the Limit knockdown. *'5AA 5C HJC9 j.6C 6D/9D j.2A/j.6A' 2040-2411 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Shortened version of her basic bnb that is less strict on 5AA range, and works on Yuyuko at point blank range with precise timing. Wait for a few frames before 5AA's second hit, and before cancelling into 5C. *'5AA 5C Electric Sign/Snakehead Mullet'* ~2500 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Standard low-cost spellcard combo. On some characters, not all hits will land, leaving you with anywhere from 15 to 5% limit. Seal the deal by running up to them and smacking with j.2A, j.6A etc. Easily evident in the case of Snakehead Mullet- if after the fourth hit they won't limit, smack them. With Electric Sign, the limit is usually instantaneous. (IE, the projectile explodes right inside them) *'j.2A 5C HJC9 j.5C 6D j.6A' - 2000-2100 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Whiffs on Yuyuko often, for the same reason as above combos. However, if it lands against her, you can sometines add a j.5A between 6D and j.6A for extra damage. *'j.2A 5C HJC9 j.6C 9D j.2A' - 1995-2071 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Works on Yuyuko and whiffable characters easier than above combo. *'j.2A 6C HJC9 j.2A (j.6C)' - ~1735 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1-(2) Notes: Trusty version of above combos. Depending on how many 6C bolts connect, 100% limit will be reached on j.2A or on j.6C. Good for safe and cheap okizeme setup and weather control (can cycle up to three weathers) *'6C HJC9 j.6C 6D j.2A 623B/236C' - 1800-2000/1800-2300 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3+ Notes: Does not work if the opponent starts within two character lengths, but will work from up to 3/4 of a zoomed in screen away. If j.2A places the opponent in or close to the corner, you can use 236C for extra damage, but it will cost you the limit knockdown unless you land j.6C perfectly. If Iku lands deep in the corner during 236C, damage potential is severely diminished. *'6C 214B HJC9 6C' - 1597 - 1794/1907 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Iku's long range combo. At midscreen, the range is from 1/4 of Iku's 6C wave period up to 3/4. On the corner it works from minimal 6C range up to 3/4 of Iku's 6C wave period, and max damage potential increases to 1907. Does NOT lead to Limit knockdown. *'66C (close) 5B 6C 623B' - 2150-2200 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: 100% limit. Only works if you are next to your opponent after landing 66C. *'66C (midrange to far) 6C 623B' - 1500-1600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Only 100% limit when enough bolts from 6C hit. Works at any range 66C connects. *'66C 66C 66C' - 1400-1500 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: 100% limit. Not range dependent. C cannot be buffered. Near Corner *'(f.5A) 6A 5B 6C 623B' - 2621 (2228) damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: After f.5A, opponent has to be about 1 character length from the corner. If he is already, omit f.5A. 6C and 623B have to be cancelled into in the first frame possible. 623B leads to limit knockdown. *'6A 6C HJC9 j.6C 6D j.6A' - 1600-1800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2+ Notes: Everything but j.6A will land from any position on the screen, but limit knockdown does not occur without it *'3C 9D j.5A j.6A' - 1500-1600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1+ Notes: Anti-air. No limit knockdown Corner *'5AA 5B 6C' - 2475 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Does not work from maximum 5A range. *'f.5A 6A 5B 6C 623B' - 2621 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: On the corner, this only works against Lightweight characters (Marisa, Alice, Patchouli, Iku). f.5A can't be omitted. 6C and 623B have to be cancelled into in the first frame possible. 623B leads to limit knockdown. *'6A 5B 6C 623B' - 2380 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Doesn't work against Marisa, Alice and Patchouli. Same properties of the above combo otherwise. Situational. *'j.2A f.5A 6A 22B/C' - 2177 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Against Marisa, Alice, Patchouli and Iku, you have some time to adjust f.5A range after landing. *'j.2A 5B 5C 236C' - 2334-2392 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Can lead to 100% knockdown if Iku is far enough from the corner. Damage and difficulty varies from character to character. *'j.2A 5B 6C' - 1940-2350 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Damage is greater when Iku is closer to the corner. *'6C j.6C 6D j.2A (f.5A) 6A' 1900 - 2150 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Can be done from 1/4 stage to 1/2 stage away. 100% limit. If you land too close to do f.5A, skip to 6A *'6C j.6C 6D j.2A f.5A 236B' 1900 - 2150 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Can be done from 1/4 stage to 1/2 stage away. Does not lead to limit knockdown. 236C does less damage. *'CH f.5A 5B 5C 236C' 2500 - 2900 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Only on counterhit, you can also opt to chain into drill super for around 3,400 damage. Guardcrush Strings All guardcrush strings must be done against a cornered opponent. *'5C 5C 5C...' Notes: 5C should stop right over blocking opponent. If the opponent attempts a border escape, Iku can cut off their escape route with 236B, 623B, j2A, or j6A. *'5C 236B Electric Sign 5C 236B Electric Sign 5C 236B' Notes: Requires two Electric Sign cards. Electric Sign must be shot right behind opponent such that each orb hits one at a time. *'5C HJC9 66 j.A 5A 6C Spine Sign' Notes: 5C should stop right over blocking opponent.